Folding utility knives typically include a handle and a blade holder pivotally mounted to the handle. The blade holder holds a utility knife blade, such as a trapezoidal utility knife blade. Part of the utility knife blade is enclosed within the blade holder, and another part of the blade extends outwardly of the blade holder with the cutting edge exposed for use. The blade holder typically includes a mechanism for securing the blade to the blade holder, such as a fastener or other type of blade securing and releasing mechanism. The blade holder is movable between a closed position pivoted inwardly toward the handle with the exposed cutting edge of the blade received within the handle, and an open position pivoted outwardly away from the handle with the cutting edge of the blade exposed for use. The blade is removed and either flipped to expose a fresh cutting edge portion of the blade for use, or is replaced with another blade, when the blade holder is in the open or operational position. One drawback of such prior art utility knives is that the blade is allowed to be removed from the blade holder when in the operational position, and as a result, the blade can become accidentally removed or dislodged during use. Another drawback of some prior art folding utility knives is that the blade release mechanisms require tools, or otherwise are not convenient to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.